When software is created and delivered to customers, the software or a modified version of the software (e.g., modified by the customer) may include errors. Not all situations can be tested on the software before it is delivered to the customer. Also, the software can be modified multiple times in the customer's system. Detecting and determining the root cause of errors and issues with the software can be difficult, time consuming, and expensive. Sometimes instead of solving the issue, workarounds are provided to the customers. The workarounds may be able to handle the symptoms to some extent, but the issue remains unsolved, thereby possibly causing problems in the future.
In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical or similar elements. Additionally, generally, the left-most digit(s) of a reference number identifies the drawing in which the reference number first appears.